No Answer
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: She waits and waits for him to show her the worst didn't happen. That her baby wasn't dead. No answer. Nothing to keep her from tripping up and thinking the worst. Sora's departure from his mother's view


**OK, so this is the first time I've EVER done this, but this is a fanfiction… for a fanfiction. Yup, that's right. Basically this is my year-late submission to Kuko-chan's competition to write a spin-off for her story Hourglass. Although, now that I think about it, this COULD be read as a stand-alone bit. Meh, whatever.**

**So, I own absolutely nothing Kingdom Hearts and all it's franchise belong to Disney and Square Enix and Hourglass belongs to Kuko-chan and I HIGHLY sudgest you read it, like NOW.**

**Kuko-chan's profile~ ****.net/u/129120/Kuko_chan**

**Hourglass~ ****.net/s/4537344/1/bHourglass_b**

**If those don't work, I've favorited them both.**

_**=^w^=**_

Mrs. Kaikatsu hummed lightly to herself as she flipped a pancake, as always, slightly burned; and glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten 'o clock and despite the fact that Sora wasn't an early riser (a trait they had in common, hence the ever-late breakfast) he was usually dragging himself down the stairs by now. However, she shrugged it off; Sora had told her yesterday was the "Return Anniversary" and had been out late into the night and Riku had stayed even later, finally dragging his butt home around midnight due to his mother's over-the-phone wailing. _He'll be down in a moment_ she assured herself, yet she was still unable to shake the unnerving feeling of impending doom. Then she laughed at herself. "I sound like my mother," she chuckled to herself. "Talking about feelings of doom. I'm going to get 'Mother's Intuition' next."

When she finally flipped that last pancake onto the comically teetering stack, she frowned. "Surely he'd be up by now?" she asked herself. "I made chocolate chip pancakes for crying out loud!" She cast another glance at the brown speckled cakes and shook her head. "I'll just go wake him up," she muttered to herself as she climbed the stairs that led to her only son's room. "Sora!" she called. "I made pancakes!"

No answer. Not even a sleepy groan.

"Sora?" she said slowly, pushing open his door. Empty. She swallowed her unneeded panic with the far too easily constructed excuse that he simply went to the Play Island. In fact, due to the absence of Riku and Kairi banging on her door, she was positive he wasn't alone. So she smiled to herself and went back downstairs to the kitchen table. Hey, a tenth grade English course didn't plan itself. As she sat down, she caught sight of the pancakes she had made, and stood to put them away - she wasn't hungry. Besides, they were Sora's anyways.

She waited until that evening before she started to worry. She and Sora had one rule in their little house: if you leave, leave a note. This wouldn't the first time he forgot their rule, not by a long shot, but he _always _came home in time for dinner unless he made other arrangements and _told her_. But, as always, she kept a cool head and planned out the smoothest course of action. First, she decided, she'd call Mrs. Sasaki and see if she knew where Kairi was, and then she'd call Mrs. Jou and ask for Riku. It all seemed to be a very good plan she thought to herself until she made the calls only to find out both women were about to call _her_ and ask for the whereabouts of their children. This time she didn't even bother to swallow her fear as she frantically jabbed in the number of the cell phone she made Sora carry with him at all times and waited for his cheery voice to tell her that he was on his way home and to quit worrying.

No answer. It went straight to voice mail.

She completely panicked. She knew he had managed to hurt himself at that _stupid_ island. He and Riku had probably dared to see how far they could swim out, and- She shuddered. She didn't even want to think about it. Kissing her teeth, she swiftly went down to the docks, and with frenzied pace, she rowed out to the island. The boats were there - what else did she suspect? - but they weren't. Not Kairi, not Riku. Not her sweet, sweet little boy, only his slim, silver phone. She sunk to her knees, and scooped the device up, clutching it to her chest like a sacred item. He couldn't be dead, he _couldn't_!

"He just can't," she choked out to herself. Then a spark of determination flashed through her watery blue eyes, and she stood. "He isn't," she told herself firmly. Her baby wasn't dead, and she'd wait for him. She made her way home and sat down at the dinner table. Her baby wasn't dead. She would wait for him. Right here at the dinner table, where he'll see her as soon as he steps through that door, dorkily announcing that he's home. She waits and waits for him to show her the worst didn't happen. That her baby wasn't dead.

No answer. Nothing to keep her from tripping up and thinking the worst.

After months and months of waiting her hope is finally starting to flicker out. It's Saturday and she's off work, waiting for him to come home. There's a knock at her door and she opens it. When she sees that sheepish grin, that unruly hairstyle and those sparkling, childish blue eyes she's swamped with more emotion than she's ever felt. Joy. Disbelief. Pride. But most of all a sense of heart-breaking betrayal.

And she slaps him.

_**=^w^=**_

**So, that's that. Again I suggest you read Hourglass (and all of Kuko-chan's stuff) because it will make your soul happy :) **


End file.
